


The New Space Kru

by lelamarie



Series: Grounders in Space and Other Oxymorons [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just trying to survive the hiatus, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Roan is alive, Roan ships Bellarke, implied bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: Echo and Roan adjust to being in space.  The delinquents try to adjust to being back...





	The New Space Kru

They heard the sounds of fighting before they saw the battle. Roan and Echo were both dismounted and engaging the rougue warriors without saying a word. Each one moving in a syncronicity that years of training with the Azgeda had fostered.

In the end Roan was holding out his hand to help Bellamy up while Echo scanned the area quickly to make sure it was safe

Clarke and Bellamy looked disbelievingly at each other before turning back to Roan.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy broke the silence first.

"Saving you apparantly." Roan replied with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't think we're not grateful, but..." Clarke started to reply before Echo interrupted.

"We were also hoping you would be able to find room for us too..." Echo trailed off at the glares from both Roan and Bellamy.

Clarke bit her lip while glancing at Bellamy who just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He knew what they're both thinking.

Let's save who we can today.

He should have known those words would come back to bite him in the ass.

~~~~

They had worked feverishly for the last several hours in a race against the clock and Praimfaya so that they could survive, but as the ship blasted off onto space without Clarke, Bellamy was in a state of shock.

"I left her...I left her..." he kept whispering the words to himself over and over in horror as the reality of it washed over him.

 

He almost laughed. It was the cruelest of jokes that as the world was ending he, Bellamy Blake, somehow managed to be separated from the two most important people in his world.

Octavia...and Clarke.

Clarke

He closed his eyes with the futile hope that when he opened them it would just be a bad dream. That she would be with them on the ship.

With him.

He forced himself to open his eyes.

She wasn't with them on the ship and there was nothing he could do to change that.

For the first time in this long, long day he was glad the radio no longer worked. If by some stupid ass miracle they all managed to survive this how in the hell was he supposed to explain this to Abby?

How could he tell her that he had broken the one and only promise he ever made to her? How could he form the words to tell her he left her daughter to die just to save his own sorry ass?

No, he corrected himself, looking around. It wasn't just to save himself, it was to save them too.

He squared his shoulders, clenched his fists and closed his eyes that blazed against the tears that were just barely under control. 

There would be time to mourn her later. 

They had to survive first.

Roan watched Bellamy without comment, having no desire whatsoever to look at the stars flying by in a blur. The sensation of being in space already doing strange things to his stomach. Seeing the stars in the night sky was one thing but this? This was something else entirely and he wasn't sure he liked it one bit.

Glancing at the others his thoughts drifted to Clarke. He had great respect for Wanheda. She was smart and resourceful, but he also knew her one true weakness would always be Bellamy Blake. 

After watching Bellamy it was clear that Clarke was Bellamy's weakness.

If there was any chance the nightblood worked...well, they still had hope, didn't they?

~~~~

Emori held John's hand thru the space gloves and watched the stars fly by with a nervous smile.  Living in the dead zone she never would have believed that fleeing the destruction of Praimfaya would be her fate and yet here she was, flying through the stars.

It was beyond anything she could have ever wished for if she would have known this was possible.

She shouldn't be this happy as the world she knew was coming to an end but honestly, the world she knew hadn't been all that great to her anyway.  Taking a quick glance at John, happy is exactly what she was...

~~~~~

Echo closed her eyes and clutched her seat tightly praying to any and all remaining gods that she would survive the worst idea she'd ever had.

She opened her eyes and looked at Roan as she felt him give her hand a silent squeeze.

He didn't let go.

She closed her eyes again and returned the squeeze. At least she wasn't the only one who hated this stupid ship.  The thought did little to settle her rolling stomach or calm  her racing heart.

~~~~~~

2 weeks later

Bellamy sat at the window looking down at the red, fiery planet where hopefully, hopefully Octavia was still alive.

He couldn't even bring himself to hope that Clarke had survived somehow.

Bellamy took a swig of whiskey from the bottle he had found stashed in the Chancellor's personal quarters.  He wasn't quite drunk enough yet. 

Not for lack of trying though.  
He barely noticed when Raven sat beside him until she gently took the bottle from him.  He started to protest until she touched  the bottle to her lips and drank quickly.

"You know it's not good to drink alone."  She stated, eyeing him warily.

"Its just one bottle Raven, it's not like Jaha had a whole bar hidden."

"Yeah, but this is probably all we've got until Monty figures out how to make moonshine with our limited supplies."

He just nodded.

"Is it helping?"  She asked softly.

He closed his eyes and all he could see was her face.  Her fierce blue eyes, soft golden waves.  A smile that he would do anything to see again.

He snatched the bottle back and took another drink, reveling in the burn as the amber liquid slid down his parched throat.

"No."  He choked.  "Nothing helps."

"Bellamy..." Raven started.

"DON'T!"  Bellamy glared at her then ran a hand over his face with a sigh  "Please Raven...I can't do this now.  Ok?"

"Ok"  she sighed. "But don't think I'm gonna let you wallow like this for the next 5 years."

Bellamy looked away, his adams apple bobbing, not willing to meet her eyes as she stalked off, muttering something about checking on the hydroponic farm being set up by Monty and Emori.

~~~~~

Echo leaned against the metal corridor and tried to control her breathing.  The artificial light making her appear a sickly shade of gray.

Echo hated this tin can that was now their only means of survival. 

The rationing of food and water meant that she was always hungry, thirsty, exhausted or some combination of all three.

She didn't even have the luxury of her training since she would tire out too quickly due to lack of food.

Monty said the first round of plants should be ready to harvest in about 4 weeks so the disgusting algae would have to make due until then.

That thought alone made her want to discard the nonexistent contents of her stomach.

Roan walked over to her and sat down searching her face, for what, he wasn't even sure...

They had been spending a lot of time together as they didn't really know how to help Skai Kru get the ring up and running and the warrior skills that were so useful on earth weren't needed in this enviroment.

Strangly, Emori had been far more useful here than they were...

"Are you hungry?"  He asked with a grim look on his face.

"Who isn't?"  She replied flippantly.

"After seeing this ship, how they lived, I am amazed they were able to survive long enough to be sent to earth."  Roan mused, almost to himself.

"Chit doesn't kill yu makes yu syronger" she recited the ageless saying of her people.(What doesn't kill you makes you stronger)

It had to be true.  If life aboard this damn spaceship didn't kill her then she would definitely be stronger.  Hell, if Skai kru could survive this than so could she.  She was Echo kom Azgeda, warrior and guardian of the Azgeda crown.  Assassin to queen Nia and savior of the life of her son and only heir King Roan.

She was a survivor.  She would survive this. She thought fiercely,  she had to...

Roan glanced at Echo, who was deep in thought.  He had banished her from the clan for breaking the rules of the conclave but she had managed to save him anyway.

"Yu laik ai kru Echo com Azgeda." (You are my people)

"Thank you Haihefa."  She bowed her head.  "I live only to serve you."

"No Echo,  you live...I live, because you refused to give up.  Even when I banished you.  You never stopped."  Roan took her hand, forcing her to look at him.  
"Thank you for that."

"Don't thank me yet, we still have 5 years of this algae shit they call food."  She smiled when he visibly cringed.  

"Come on"  he stood and held out his hand.  "Emori and Murphy found some food packets while scavenging  on the other side of the ring."

The ghost of a smile flashed across her face at the mere idea of anything but algae until she realized it was probably some other disgusting excuse for food. She grabbed the hand he offered and looked up.  

Her breath caught.  

In their fight to survive the last few weeks, she had never really had a chance to truly appreciate the sculpted, hardened muscle of her king now that the heavy Azgeda clothing had been replaced in favor of ark style clothing that had been left behind by the first exodus.

For the first time in, she couldn't remember how long, she felt a different kind of hunger stir just below the surface. 

She could imagine her hands roaming the hardened expanse of his stomach while her mouth...

She squashed those thoughts down immediately as she stood up dropping her gaze.

Roan noted the slight flush to her cheeks with a hint of amusement.  He was used to being admired by women and had caught the flicker of lust in her eyes even as she chose to ignore it for now.

Time enough for that type of hunger.  For now they needed to eat and stay strong.

They went in search of Emori, each lost in their own thoughts.


End file.
